


Roughnecks and Sweethearts

by cutlawquane



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cheeky Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutlawquane/pseuds/cutlawquane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan and Hera have a little fun with names after a mission goes well. Things get hot and heavy fast.</p><p>Explicit. Set post Twilight of the Apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughnecks and Sweethearts

“Did you see that?” Hera exclaims. She giggles and pushes him into her cabin.

Kanan bites his lip and smiles. “No, but I was there.”

“Oh,” Hera says, cupping Kanan’s face. “I’m sorry, I often forget that you…”

“Can’t see?” Kanan replies, swinging her into his arms.

Hera holds her breath as Kanan lowers her into a dip. Even without his sight he has a gracefulness that surpasses most other sentients. He leans in and she closes her eyes but no kiss is forthcoming.

“You know what I miss?” Kanan whispers.

“What?” Hera says, her eyes fluttering open.

“The names we used to have for each other. We don’t even call ourselves Specters any more. You’re Hera and I’m Kanan,” he says. “I want to go back to when we first met, at least in how we address each other.”

“Kanan, you know we can’t. We have a crew, people who look up to us, the rebellion needs to know its leaders.”

Kanan shakes his head. “No, Silly, just between us. Let’s play a game. I want to see if we can remember all the things we used to call each other.”

“That would be rather one-sided. You had all those awful endearing nicknames for me when we first met.”

“True, but I’ve also had to go by a lot more fake names for missions.”

Hera rolls her eyes. “You just like giving names.”

“Names make things fun,” Kanan says enthusiastically. “And they’re special too. Have you ever really thought about what it means when you’re going by another name? You _become_ that person, even just a little. You have to in order to own that name.”

Hera stares at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you, for example, stand up a little straighter when someone calls you Captain Syndulla. And I won’t forget that look on your face when your father called you ‘daughter.’”

“You remember that?” she exclaims.

“There are some images that I won’t ever forget. Your irritated face is one of my favorites.”

Hera rolls her eyes and sits down on the bunk.

“There! I know you have it on right now,” Kanan says, plopping down beside her.

Hera smiles. She wishes so much that she could stare into his eyes again - share these rare moments of peace with him wordlessly. She traces small circles in his palm with her fingers.

“Okay, I’ll play,” she says. “Where do we start?”

“Well…” Kanan drawls. “I believe I was fond of Sweetheart back when we first met. May have called you that a few times while we were on Gorse with Lal.”

“I recall,” Hera says. “But mostly I remember you having the biggest crush on me.” She laughs and drags Kanan down onto the bunk with her.

“You sure it wasn’t that _you_ had the biggest crush on _me_?” Kanan says, kissing her neck fervently.

“Pretty sure,” Hera says, twining her fingers in his.

“There I was, eighteen, alone on a reconnaissance mission,” Hera begins. She giggles and shrugs her shoulders to avoid Kanan’s affections. “And you come along. This roughneck with-“

“Roughneck? You never called me that,” Kanan says, reaching for the top clasp of Hera’s flight suit. She grabs his hand and places it back down beside hers on the bunk.

“Maybe not to your face,” Hera says. “I do remember calling you a wise ass though when you wouldn’t shut up about the Kashyyk mission.”

Kanan grumbles. “Yeah I probably deserved that.”

Hera cuddles up next to him, wrapping an arm across his chest. She puts her head on his heart and listens to the calm rhythmic beats. In turn, Kanan strokes her lekku, each caress elicits a wave of pleasure through her body.

Kanan sits up abruptly. “Twi-light of my life! Oh man, you hated that one.”

Hera chuckles. “Yeah that one was pretty bad. But coming from you I didn’t mind it so much.” She clings to his arm affectionately, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

“Yeah well, you weren’t responding well to ‘Cutetails’ or ‘Pearl,’ I had to try something a little more dramatic.”

“Greasebag and Rascal,” Hera says, nipping at Kanan’s ear.

“Greasebag was definitely a low point,” Kanan says. “But I kinda liked Rascal. It has a charm to it. Like mischievous in a good way.”

“I’ll let you believe I meant it like that,” Hera breathes into his ear. Kanan sighs and rolls on top of her.

“I don’t think I’ve called you this one enough. Beautiful,” Kanan says.

Hera feels her face grow hot. She turns her head to the side bashfully.

“That name is the best one I’ve given you,” Kanan says. “Well, apart from Ms. Angry Lothcat.”

Hera grabs Kanan’s hand and uses it to swat him over the face. He grins and takes hold of her wrist, pinning it above their heads.

“I remember the first time I called you, Love,” Hera says, her heart thumping. “It just happened. I didn’t think about it. It felt… right.”

Kanan leans over her, his white blindfold angled directly at her eyes. Hera could have sworn he could see her at that moment. She reaches up with her free hand, pulling Kanan’s lips to hers.

He leans forward eagerly, returning her kiss with interest. He fumbles for the top of her flight suit and this time, Hera guides him to the clasp. He flicks it open and begins to loosen it. Hera pulls at his armor, one hand running down his shirt to touch his bare skin.

With practiced hands, Hera helps them both undress, dropping their clothes in messy piles on the floor.

Kanan starts slow. He nips at her upper lip then her lower one. Eventually, his mouth works its way down to her neck and then to her breast. The soft brushes of his lips on her skin sends shivers through her body.

He’s barely touching her, just the corner of his lips, but every tiny moment of contact sends ripples of pleasure through her body. Hera moans, tugging on Kanan’s hair.

His kisses become more insistent and his hands begin to roam. He runs his fingers slowly down her inner arm, past her ribcage and down to her hips. A fiery sensation within her core builds with each prolonged touch.

He’s at her belly now. The warmth of his lips leave little imprints on her skin as he continues his journey down.

“Kanan, don’t stop.”

She gasps as his mouth finds her sweet spot. He dances around it agonizingly, hands stroking her inner thigh sending spasms of anticipation through her body. Hera closes her eyes and clutches the sheets on her bunk. She feels the heat building and she’s torn between wanting release and relishing in the intense pleasure.

Just when she thinks she can’t take it anymore, Kanan pushes her over the top and waves of ecstacy pour over her slick body. She exhales as the pulses of desire begin to subside.

Kanan hovers above her, his hands caressing her face. Two fingers trace the outline of her jaw until he brushes over her lips, parting them. She sucks playfully on his fingers as she allows her own hands to explore his muscled body.

Hera can feel the anticipation and the desire within Kanan. She swoops up and kisses him fiercely, pinning him beneath her on the bed. She takes his right hand and presses it against her breast. Her other hand finds his cock, rigid with excitement, and guides it into her.

Kanan moans and begins to thrust. Hera arches her back and bites her lip as the stimulation from his hands and manhood threaten to overwhelm her. He quickens his pace and Hera gasps as he finds deeper spots within her that cry out with each touch.

Three full thrusts and Kanan shivers with pleasure as he reaches his peak. He wraps his arms around Hera tightly in an embrace that binds them together more than physically.

“I love you, Kanan,” she whispers as she nibbles at his ear.

Kanan presses small kisses on her cheek searching for her lips. His hands caress her lekku starting from the top to the tip. The urgency of before is gone and Hera purrs with happiness as his hands run over her lekku in a gentle rhythm.

The moment is interrupted by a loud rap on the door.

“Master? Are you in there?” Ezra calls out.

Kanan sits up a little too quickly and bangs his head against the wall. “Ow!”

“Kanan?” Ezra says, concerned.

“Yeah I’m here,” Kanan says. “I’ll be right out in a minute.”

“Okay, I’ll be in the galley with Sabine,” Ezra says.

Hera hears his footsteps retreat and giggles loudly.

“Shhhh” Kanan hushes.

“You better get dressed.”

She curls up on the bed for a moment until she realizes he’s fumbling around on the floor for his clothes. “Oh I’m sorry,” she says. “I’ll help you with that.”

Each buckle takes longer to secure than it used it but she’s patient and makes sure to kiss him after each success. Soon, Kanan is dressed and ready to leave.

He gets up and heads for the door but Hera stops him.

“Kanan,” she says. “This whole name thing… It’s fun, and I know you love it, but you’ll always be Kanan to me. When I say your name it just reminds me of all the things I love about you.”

Kanan smiles and turns back to face Hera. He says just one word in the most loving tone: “Hera.”


End file.
